1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a high speed connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,648,668 discloses a micro coaxial connector, which comprises an insulative housing having a pair of retention portions, a pair of latch devices having a pair of receiving cavities and spring tabs, a contact set and a shield. When each latch device assembles to the insulative housing, the receiving cavity receives the retention portion of the housing and the spring tab is exposed to outside. The exposed spring tab may be damaged so as to make the latch unuseful. Additionally, the prior art connector does not have a header in the insulative housing, therefore, mating the micro coaxial connector with a complementary connector by pushing the insulative housing may not be easy.
Hence, a micro coaxial connector is needed to overcome the problems encountered in the related art.